scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated
I think the current Hiatus will end near the beginning or at the beginning of summer of 2013, because has anyone noticed that the show's episodes really only air near or during summer. On IMDB, it shows there are more episodes, so hopefully we will be notified on when the next episode airs. --Zannabanna (talk) 23:29, November 24, 2012 (UTC) New episodes in Latin America New episodes have been announced in Latin America, names are: Capitulo 42: "Alienigenas entre Nosotros" - Chapter 42: "Aliens Among Us" (unofficial English name) Capitulo 43:" La Manada del Horror" - Chapter 43: "The Herd of Horror" (unofficial English name) More episodes will be announced. Mystery71 (talk) 03:58, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :Does it air in chronological order because "The Herd of Horror" sounds like The Hodag of Horror? -- :Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 04:27, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :In Latin America that's the name of the Chapter 43, maybe in English the name is other.Mystery71 (talk) 04:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) "The Dog Will Die!" This mysterious prophecy has turned up a couple of times, first on a sign in Gatorsburg and then in the final words of Gabriello Serra's ghost. However, it is vague and leaves much to interpretation. If, indeed, the animal companion always comes between and betrays his masters, as did Professor Pericles and the good friar's donkey, then wouldn't the warning more properly be "The dog mus''t die!" Secondly, is the death deserved due to treachery or a performed as a heroic sacrifice to save his friends? Finally, there is more than one dog in Mystery, Inc. now: Nova. Suppose the death foretold is ''hers, ''not Scooby's? I am, what I is. -Ron Stoppable 02:49, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :Actually the neon sign read "THE DOG DIES!". --RockSunner (talk) 04:09, February 12, 2013 (UTC) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated is a prequel to "Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!" In the Notes section, you all should mention that Mystery Incorporated serves as a prequel to the original series. This is the reason why the laugh track was featured at the ending of "Come Undone", to indicate that all mysteries from the original series had to be solved once more. 21:42, April 9, 2013 (UTC)ScoobyDooIsAmazing (talk) :That's far from certain. Harlan Ellison has some mysteries for them at the University, we know, but will they ever again encounter a rubber-masked-monster plot? Those cases were all caused by the Evil Entity, so unless the gang is carrying some residual magic to cause the sort of case they are used to, they are in a whole new ball game. --RockSunner (talk) 23:26, April 9, 2013 (UTC) :It's not that I disagree, but I asked Mitch Watson this over Facebook. I asked him if SDMI led up to the events of the Black Knight case and he told me that SDMI was meant to serve as a prequel to the original series, however, they changed some minor things, such as the name of the town the gang lives in now. I'll post a screenshot of the message on my page, so you can see for yourself. ScoobyDooIsAmazing (talk) 01:46, April 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm all for official sources, but I am just '''not buying it'. I'd say it's a prequel to a'' ''WAY, not the WAY. The ending had a laugh track yes, but it also had an applause which no Scooby series has ever had. Fred and Daphne are engaged in the alternate timeline and even if they weren't they've still made their feelings very clear while since the late 90s they've only just hinted at a relationship which clearly hasn't gone anywhere. Are we supposed to take the implications that fans have assumed all these years can be retconned as references to what happened to them in SDMI? Maybe, but even in the new timeline it's still a new timeline within SDMI, it's not trying to literally bridge the gap between continuities. Also this Mystery Inc. is heading to college where as in WAY they were obviously still high schoolers and left rather ambiguous for many years after that. It wasn't established until the 80's that they were obviously adults and carried until the WNSD era. But rather foolishly the new writers of that post era had to make it ambiguous again in Legend Of The Phantosaur. And there's also of course which RockSunner pointed out that there's Harlan Ellison sending them on mysteries now. Of course we could say that he's just never referred to on-screen so it can be retconned, but it still doesn't change the fact that it's not a straight prequel. And yes that image you showed did say they changed some of the names, but it's a lot more complex than just changing some names. I'd just view as just another homage like it's supposed to be and nothing more like everything in SDMI is intended to be whatever the timeline may be. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 03:05, April 10, 2013 (UTC) :: :I'm pretty sure it's a prequel to What's New Scooby Doo? NOT Scooby Doo Where Are You I see it as the prequel to WB Scooby incarnations not the HB incarnations. Princessfan (talk) 19:21, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not a prequel to that either. It just exists in its own seperate universe. Of course you're free to connect it to whatever series you wish. I was thinking about the possibility of APNSD being a prequel to WNSD instead of WAY because of the modern setting in WNSD and to try and give a more realistic timeline, but even then it didn't quite match up because they would've still been older in WSND. You can't keep realism when they have eternal youth. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 23:07, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually, according to the official tumblr for the series, it is a prequel to the whole franchise. But it should be noted that it is impossible since statues of SWAY! monsters, the Luna Ghost, Scrappy-Doo and Flim-Flam appear at the Spook Museum. ::Scoob16 (talk) 14:00, September 22, 2013 (UTC)Scoob16 :::I don't even care for what they say. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 18:09, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Next Series Someone should add "Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!" in the Infobox as Next Series!!! --Luigim99 (talk) 20:38, March 12, 2014 (UTC)Luigim99 :I unlocked it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (talk) 21:10, March 12, 2014 (UTC)